My White In Shining Armour
by Kalois101
Summary: AU-Heartbreak City. What if after Piper broke up with Dan, Leo returned. Would Cupid be able to get Piper and Dan back together? Or does true love truly conquer everything?


**Title**: My White In Shining Armour

**Summary**: AU-Heartbreak City. What if after Piper broke up with Dan, Leo returned. Would Cupid be able to get Piper and Dan back together? Or does true love truly conquer anything?

**Chapter**: 1- An Angel's Return

**Word Count**: 1268

**Disclaimer**: Prue, Piper and Phoebe Halliwell; Dan Gordon; The Cupid; Leo Wyatt; and any lines taken from the episode do not belong to me. They belong to the creators of the wonderful show named _Charmed_. I'm just writing what I _wished_ had happened.

"We are dating, aren't we?" Dan questioned, snappishly, and Piper felt her anger at him escalate. She couldn't believe that he could ask her that question; especially after he accused her of seeing Leo. Sure Leo loved her more than life… or was it the afterlife in his case? Wait, not the point… itself, and sure she still had feelings for him, it wasn't like she could just make them disappear, but she had managed to suppress them, barely, so that she could have a chance with Dan. Heck, she had let Leo walk away from her, so that she could have a _normal_ relationship with Dan,

Normal? She rolled the word around in her head and realised that if this is what normal was, then normal _so_ wasn't worth it. _Neither's Dan. _A voice that strangely sounded a lot like Grams' whispered in the back of her mind.

"No, we're not." Piper answered. "Not anymore." She then grabbed the necklace around her neck, her gift from Dan, and threw it at him. "And you can have that back too!" _Jerk._

God she was on a roll. Since becoming a witch, how many break-ups had she had? Jeremy- Vanquished. Mark- Moved onto the afterlife. Leo- 'Geographically Undesirable', Ha! Try forbidden romance. Josh- Not over Leo. Leo, again- Because she deserved a normal relationship. And now, Dan- Jealous neighbour who obviously doesn't trust her. How many's that? Five, if you count Leo once.

"Fine." Dan snapped, growing angrier with her. _How dare she!_ He thought, then added, almost as an afterthought. "I'm sure that Leo would replace it with something that means more, anyway."

"Probably." Piper quipped, as Dan walked away. She then felt an overwhelming sadness when she realised that _he_ would probably never want to see her again. Heck if she was Leo she'd probably never want to see herself again. She then stood next to Prue, who had just broken up with rebound guy a.k.a. Jack, and they both glared after the jerks who'd left the club.

"Because I thought he was dead." Cupid said from behind them, and both Prue and Piper felt their anger rising again.

They whipped around, and Prue snapped out, "You're still here?"

_My sentiments exactly._ Piper silently added. Out loud she said, "You know what? None of this would've happened if you had just left us alone. Now get out. Get out of my club!" She used her arms to illustrate her point.

"Wait where are you going?" Phoebe questioned Cupid as he started to leave, and her sisters anger started to head in Phoebe's direction. _Like she has any right to stop him after I ordered him to go._

"There's nothing I can do, they're trapped." Cupid answered.

"Oh we are not trapped, for the first time in my life I see things how they really are." Prue said, and Piper couldn't agree more. "Now whoever you are, whatever you're selling, just get out." _At least one sister agrees with me._

"No, no. Don't. Listen to me." Phoebe begged, and Piper felt her anger rise, _again. It's two against one Phoebe, so just deal with it._ "Okay. Hi, hi. Look, you guys are under a spell. Okay, this is not you. Listen to me." _Why should we when you don't listen to us._

"If you're with him, why don't you go too." Piper said, trying to reign in her anger so that she didn't strike her sister.

"What?" Phoebe squeaked.

Piper deciding she couldn't take it anymore walked away, with Prue following. She thought that she heard Phoebe say something but decided to ignore it.

***

_Sometime later, at the manor._

"I cannot believe Jack." Prue said, as they walked down the hall of the manor. "Who the hell does he think he is?"

"Jack? What about Dan?" Piper questioned as they sat on the couch. "We're out on a date and he accuses me of being in love with someone else." _Well, it's true, isn't it._

"Totally out of line." Prue agreed.

"We're better of without them." Piper stated, and she truly believed that they were.

"Certainly not worth crying over." Prue added on. _Exactly._

"I have never hated someone so much in my entire life." The middle sister said.

"Me either." Prue agreed, again.

Piper bit her lip, before adding, "Although I have to admit, some of the things Dan said were kinda true. I do think about Leo sometimes."

Prue was about to answer, when the doorbell rang. "I'll get it." Piper said, hoping to take her mind of her _Angel._

"If it's Jack, tell me so I can show him how I feel." Prue muttered, darkly.

***

_Outside the manor._

Leo waited for one of the sisters to answer the door. He hoped it wasn't Piper as he didn't think he could stand to see her without begging her to take him back. But, he also hoped that it was Piper, so that he could see her once again. The conflicting points made his head spin, before said person opened the door.

Leo gasped as her saw. She looked so beautiful. Her brown shirt making her chocolate eyes glow. Her hung was hanging freely behind her. Soft, silky strands of hair that he wanted to run his fingers through, and then kiss her soft lips. But no he couldn't. She'd probably vanquish him if he did.

"L-Leo." Piper stuttered as she saw him, shock showing in her eyes. That surprised him, as he expected anger from her seeing as he showed up at the house, despite promising to stay away. "You're here. Why are you here?"

Leo's heart clenched as she said those words. Those words were the words she had spoken to him, a while ago, when she had first asked him out. "I-I'm here on business." He thought he saw her eyes show disappointment, but quickly pushed that thought away. He only saw it, because he wanted to see it.

"Do you wanna come in and tell us then?" Piper asked, surprising Leo again.

"Won't Dan mind if I come in." Leo questioned, saying the name he loathed.

He noticed her expression darken, before she laughed, humourlessly. "Like I care what he thinks." She barked, before walking into the house

Confused, he entered and followed her into the living room, shutting the door behind him.

Prue looked up when he entered, and before he knew it, she was hugging him, "Leo, why are you here? Not that it's not nice to see you, but…"

Before he could answer, Piper said, "Why don't I get us something to drink?"

Leo only nodded, not trusting himself to speak. He'd probably blurt out something like, '_I Love You_' and he knew what a disaster that would be. Piper left for the kitchen, Prue following close behing. Leo just sat on the couch and waited for the sisters.

***

_Halliwell Kitchen_

"What are doing?" Prue whisper hissed.

"Getting something to drink. What does it look like I'm doing?" Piper answered, but knew what Prue was asking.

"I meant about Leo. Do you not remember the way your relationship ended, huh?"

"I do." Piper answered, sadly. How could she forget?

"Well, if you carry on like this-" Prue started, but was cut off by Piper.

"I still love him, Prue. I never should have given up on him" She shouted.

---

_The Halliwell Couch_

Leo couldn't believe it. Had he heard right? Did Piper just say she loved him? He wasn't sure if he had heard right, but before he left tonight, he was going to make sure.

**A/N: So what do you think? Is it worth continuing?**


End file.
